Various embodiments of the invention relate to a method and an apparatus for processing digital images, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for face determination, wherein it is determined whether a subject is a true subject or not based on distance information regarding a distance to the subject and face detection information.
General face detection techniques store characteristics of faces in a database and determine a face if characteristics of a face in live view images that are input in real time match the characteristics of faces in the database. In this case, even when a non-face pattern including similarities with the characteristics stored in the database is input as a live view image, the non-face pattern is detected as a face.